custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure!
Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 12, 2003. Plot It's a Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are going takes a tour to travel by train, car, plane or subway on Barney's ticket to adventure by going places from New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Dallas City and to Mexico City. They visit a dinosaur museum, eat lunch at the pizzeria and perform at Radio City Music Hall in New York City for some music concert. All the take to SeaWorld, Walt Disney World and Universal Orlando Resort and also to go countries like Singapore, Europe, Canada and Africa or even Hawaii. They visit a skyscraper, see animals at San Francisco Zoo or have fun at the beach. Barney and her pals take to a toy factory or ride a boat in the Big Apple as they ride a roller coaster and merry-go-round and ferris wheel. Barney and the Guy travel and visit his friends at the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville, TN to meet Riders in the Sky, go to sleep at the hotel to stay all day and night. Baby Bop explores and take pictures from cities, places and countries by locations. Cast *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - Patrick McAlister and Antwaun Steele *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Kendal *BJ (costume)- Adam Brown *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tomie dePaola (Himself) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Micheal (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffery Hood) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (taken from: Up We Go!) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Look at Me, I'm Three!) #Laugh With Me! (Taken from: Books Are Fun!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # # #Peanut Butter (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, ) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It!) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # # #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Barney In Concert) #Ring Around the Rosie (Taken from: Circle of Friends) #My Yellow Blankey (Secen taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney, Colors All Around (episode) and Hidden Treasures) #The Barney Bag (Secen taken from: Is Everybody Happy?, The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Let's Eat, You've Got to Have Art, Birthday Olé, Itty Bitty Bugs, If the Shoe Fits..., Are We There Yet?, A Sunny, Snowy Day, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Going on a Bear Hunt, Easy, Breezy Day!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, Barney's Families are Special, Love to Read with Barney, Falling for Autumn!, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, and A Package of Friendship) #The Winkster (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #B.J.'s Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: What's That Shadow?) #I Am a Fine Musician (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #I'd Love to Sail (Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) #Three Monkeys Rap (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Everyone Is Special (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Listen When People Talk (Taken from: We've Got Rhythm) #Castle So High (Secen Taken from: Stop Look and Be Safe, Room For Everyone, Once Upon A Time, Let's Build Together, Barney's Adventure Bus) #You Can Count on Me (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand) #Peek-A-Boo's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It #Imagine a Place #Mr. Knickerbocker #Down on Grandpa's Farm #If All the Raindrops # Jingle Bells #Frosty the Snowman #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Secen taken from: It a Rainy Day, Falling for Autumn!, Five Kinds of Fun, Be a Friend, Room For Everyone, Shopping for a Surprise!, You Can Be Anything, Let's Play School, Having Tens of Fun! and I Just Love Bugs) #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Me & My Teddy (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Big and Little (taken from: Tick Tock Clocks) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (taken from: At Home With Animals) #Rickey Raccoon (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) #Have a Snack! (taken from: A Different Kind Of Mystery) #Pennies in My Pocket (Taken from: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #I Can See It on Your Face (Taken from: It a Happy Day) #The Construction Song (Taken from: Let's Build Together) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Singing With Friends Of Mine (Taken from: Twice Is Nice #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's In The Forest) #Roll Over (Taken from: Home Safe Home) #Home On The Range (Taken From: Home Sweet Homes) #How Does He Yodel (Taken From: Howdy Friends) #Wave The Flags (Taken From: Barney's Musical Castle) #I Love You (Secen Taken From: Barney's Fun & Games, Playing It Safe, Going Places!, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Oh What A Day!, It's a Rainy Day!, Ship Ahoy!, What A World We Share, My Favorite Things, Snack Time, Barney's Band, Play Ball, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney in Concert, Is Everybody Happy?, Can You Sing That Song?, Going On A Bear Hunt , A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, It's Showtime!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, It Time for Counting, Having Ten of Fun, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure,Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Howdy Friends and You Can Do It!) #Kids for Character (taken from: Kids for Character) End Credits Music *Kids for Character Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 8 voice and 1994-1996 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 8 voice and 1996-2003 costume. *BJ has his Season 8 voice and 2001-2010 costume *The Barney costume from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used, while the Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Baby Bop costume from "Kids for Character" is used, while the Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Can You Sing That Song?". *The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" is used, while the BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Celebrating Around The World". *Shawn wears the same clothes from the "Shopping for a Surprise". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camera Safari". *Nick wears the same and clothes from "Day and Night". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Let's Eat". *Beth wears the same clothes from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!" *Chip wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *The musical arrangments from "The Land of Make-Believe" is used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "A Very Merry Christmas" are used. *This is the another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. *Filming March 21, 2003 and April 12, 2003. May 1, 2003 and May 11, 2003. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's, BJ's and Baby Bop's voice before coming to life. Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Third Era Home Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 8 Videos